


You smiled, you smiled

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Hello from the other side [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hissed from over by the couch, his voice excitable and awed. “What's this?” </p>
  <p>Hajime transferred two beers and two sodas to the counter and closed the fridge. Finally, he gritted his teeth and turned to look at Oikawa. He stood by the couch, silhouetted by the lamp and the soft glow of fairy lights. Just behind him stood Makki and Mattsun’s creation; an unruly tangle of blankets and sheets held up by his two kitchen chairs and some clothes pegs. </p>
  <p>“It's a <i>blanket fort</i>,” Oikawa said in a reverent whisper. </p>
</blockquote>

<p>Three months after they first sleep together, Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smiled, you smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> We desperately wanted you to see this scene, but it wasn't one that we could really tell via texting. We hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This is a sequel (or rather an infill) to [Third Time's the Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7336891), so you might want to read that first if you haven't already!

Hajime’s heart was in his throat when he unlocked the door to his apartment. Oikawa was lingering closer than usual, but Hajime couldn't tell whether it was because they were on a date, or simply because he wanted to be nearby in case Hajime fell off his crutches. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sing-songed over his left shoulder while he fumbled with the lock. “Let me help with that!”

“I can work my own front door,” Hajime grumbled, but he stepped aside and put his weight back on both crutches. It was still hard to swallow past the anticipation, not knowing exactly what he was going to find on the other side of the door. 

Oikawa fiddled with the key for a moment and then pulled open the door with a flourish. “There!” he said, avoiding Hajime's eyes to cover his nerves. He held the door and gestured for Hajime to go first. “After you.”

“Thanks,” Hajime muttered. Oikawa caught his eye at last and Hajime felt his insides quiver as a heavy look passed between them. 

“Are you sure you want me to come in?” Oikawa asked softly. “I can go. I just wanted to see you home safe.”

Hajime felt a brief flicker of panic at the idea of him walking away now. “No!” he said quickly, leaning forward on one of his crutches and grabbing Oikawa's wrist. “You're staying. I have to show you something.” He frowned. “At least, I hope so. It depends if Mattsun and Hanamaki came through.”

Oikawa's eyes sharpened. “Is that so? Now I'm really nervous.”

“Come on,” Hajime said with the start of a crooked smile. “Let's make sure they didn't burn the place down.” 

At first glance, Hajime's apartment didn't look much different to normal. He hobbled to the fridge and found a whole selection of sodas that hadn't been there when they left, along with some of Matsukawa’s favorite beer. There wasn't enough to get drunk on, which made Hajime smile. Matsukawa was surprisingly thoughtful when he wasn’t being a complete idiot.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hissed from over by the couch, his voice excitable and awed. “What's _this_?” 

Hajime transferred two beers and two sodas to the counter and closed the fridge. Finally, he gritted his teeth and turned to look at Oikawa. He stood by the couch, silhouetted by the lamp and the soft glow of fairy lights. Just behind him stood Makki and Mattsun’s creation; an unruly tangle of blankets and sheets held up by his two kitchen chairs and some clothes pegs. 

“It's a _blanket fort_ ,” Oikawa said in a reverent whisper. 

Hajime grinned at him. “Do you like it?”

Oikawa's eyes widened. “This is for me?”

“It's, um...an apology, I guess,” Hajime said awkwardly. 

Oikawa crossed the room, which considering the size of his apartment and the length of Oikawa stride took approximately two seconds, and then his arms came around Hajime's shoulders and seized him tight. 

“Hajime, thank you,” Oikawa said, his voice a little muffled in Hajime's shoulder. 

Hajime put an arm around Oikawa's back and squeezed him. His throat felt tight. Since he'd gotten out of the hospital, it felt like he couldn't _stop_ touching Oikawa, finding any little excuse to do so. Oikawa, on the other hand, had been avoiding it, and it was a relief to fall into him again and feel supported by the comforting heat of his body.

“You know,” he said, his voice thick. “We could do this _in_ the blanket fort.”

Oikawa pulled away from him, laughing self-consciously. His expression was tight. He looked like he might cry. “That's a good idea, Iwa-chan,” he said, turning away for a moment to brush his hand over his face. Hajime pretended not to notice until Oikawa laughed and turned back to him again, saying, “But tell me, do you think I should thank Makki and Mattsun as well?” He gave a theatrical sigh, exaggerating his gestures as though he were performing for a bigger audience than just Hajime. “It's not that I blame them, but they've been insufferable since you got home. I can only apologise so many times.”

“They just enjoy torturing you,” Hajime said, straightening his crutches. “Grab the drinks, I'm going to put something on.”

Oikawa gave him a strange look. “You mean...get changed?”

Hajime snorted. “You think I should slip into something more comfortable?” To his delight, Oikawa blushed, and Hajime burst out laughing. “I meant a movie, idiot.”

“You want to watch a movie right now?”

Hajime scowled at him. “Do you have a better suggestion, your majesty?”

Oikawa shook his head quickly. “Whatever Iwa-chan thinks is best,” he said, _almost _sounding sincere. “You're in charge tonight.”__

__“Don't forget it,” Hajime said, his gruff tone giving way to the smile that pulled at his mouth._ _

__While Oikawa fussed around, pointlessly tidying the already-tidy kitchen, Hajime pulled up Netflix and picked something that looked suitably boring. If it wasn’t boring enough then Oikawa would get hooked; too boring and he would start complaining endlessly. He was a nightmare to watch T.V. with most of the time, but Hajime sort of enjoyed his obsessive commentary._ _

__“Come on, fussykawa,” he said, laying his crutches down beside the futon while he balanced on his good leg. “Let's get in.”_ _

__Oikawa dithered for a moment longer in the kitchen before turning around, but when he noticed Hajime's crutches were gone he yelped and rushed over._ _

__“Iwa-chan! What happened?”_ _

__Hajime pointed at the blankets draped over the futon, and Oikawa wilted._ _

__“Oh, good, I thought something was wrong.”_ _

__“Give me a hand,” Hajime said, not that he needed it, but sure enough Oikawa's face brightened and he carefully grabbed Hajime's arms._ _

__Oikawa lowered him to the futon, lifting the blanket over his head so that he could shuffle inside the den. As soon as Hajime was inside, he reached out and tugged on Oikawa’s jeans, and a moment later he crawled inside as well._ _

__It was surprisingly comfortable inside the blanket fort, cosy with the soft light from the fairy lights. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had used his guest futon as the base, and had obviously raided his bed and his closet for extra pillows. The opening left them a clear view of the T.V._ _

__Hajime stacked a couple of pillows behind his head and lay down, half turned towards Oikawa._ _

__“Should I sit here?” Oikawa fretted, patting at the mound of pillows. “Do you have enough space? What are we watching by the way? Oh, do you want a snack?”_ _

__Hajime groaned. “Oikawa—”_ _

__“Are you okay, Iwa-chan? Are you comfy?”_ _

__Hajime grabbed the back of Oikawa's shirt and tugged it roughly. “Stop fucking around and lay down.”_ _

__Oikawa squawked as his back hit the futon, and Hajime smothered a snort of laughter._ _

__“I think you enjoy manhandling me,” Oikawa said in a sniffy voice, shuffling around to get comfortable. His movements were careful and contained, and it took Hajime a few moments to realise that Oikawa was trying to avoid jostling him. There wasn't much room under the swathe of blankets, but even if the space had been huge, the idea of Oikawa trying _not_ to touch him was ridiculous. _ _

__“Oi,” Hajime said, and when Oikawa didn't look at him, he sighed and put a hand on his arm. “Oikawa.”_ _

__“Almost there, Iwa-chan, no need—”_ _

__“Why won't you touch me?”_ _

__Oikawa went still, his mouth pressing into an awkward line._ _

__“Oikawa,” Hajime said, trying to gentle his voice a little. “You're not going to hurt me, or fuck it up somehow.”_ _

__There was a long silence. Eventually, Oikawa opened his mouth and hesitated a moment longer before speaking. “How can you say that?” he whispered. “I did hurt you, this wouldn't have happened if—”_ _

__“Stop,” Hajime said, reaching over to grab one of Oikawa's hands. “Just stop. We've talked about this already. I'm the one who didn't take care of himself.”_ _

__Oikawa sighed. “I know, but—”_ _

__“But nothing.”_ _

__Oikawa's hair had fallen across his eyes, and Hajime reached up and gently brushed it to one side. As he did so, Oikawa's face screwed up as though he was in pain._ _

__“Tooru,” Hajime murmured. “Please don't go away from me.”_ _

__“Oh,” Oikawa said quietly, his eyes opening wide to look at Hajime as his expression softened. “Hajime, I—”_ _

__Hajime shuffled across the futon towards him, and put his hand against Oikawa's cheek._ _

__“Don't cry,” he said, smiling weakly and trying to ignore the burning in his throat. “It's not as attractive as you think it is.”_ _

__Oikawa laughed wetly and his fingers came up to clasp around Hajime's arm, just below the cast on his wrist. “Iwa-chan,” he said in a hoarse whisper. He looked back at Hajime, his eyes dark in the dim light, damp and uncertain. “Aren't you going to kiss me?”_ _

__“Not if you're crying,” Hajime muttered, but they both knew it was a lie, and he licked his lips nervously. He didn't want this to be like the first time they kissed, drunk and stupid, fumbling at each other's clothes. He didn't want the second time either, the way they had been too scared and upset to react properly, moving against each other by rote. The third time would be different._ _

__The tip of Oikawa's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Hajime realised he was staring at Oikawa's mouth. He leaned in closer, his eyes flicking up to Oikawa's at the last second, just in time to see his eyelids flutter closed._ _

__Oikawa's lips were so soft; Hajime hadn't noticed that the first two times they did this. Oikawa shivered when Hajime's tongue touched his bottom lip, and he moved his hand to Hajime's back, tucking it just above the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer._ _

__Hajime felt like he should know this, that by now it ought to be familiar, but Oikawa's tongue against his own made him thrill with newness, with a sense of something never tried before. Oikawa's fingers hitched up the hem of his t-shirt and his fingertips moved over Hajime's back in slow circles._ _

__“A—ah,” Hajime moaned, breaking the kiss as he fought not to shudder. “To—Tooru—”_ _

__Oikawa's eyes were wide, his lips still parted and damp from Hajime's tongue. “Sorry,” he said, a little breathless. “I forgot.”_ _

__The smile spread across Hajime's face before he could think. “No, you didn't,” he accused, lovingly, turning his hand to cup the back of Oikawa's neck. Oikawa was the only one outside of immediate family who had ever divined the extent of Hajime's ticklishness. It was his secret weapon, unleashed only when absolutely necessary. “It's fine,” Hajime said, pressing the tip of his nose to Oikawa's. “I don't mind, just—”_ _

__“I'll try not to,” Oikawa said quickly, and Hajime gave him a grateful smile._ _

__He twisted his fingers into the short, soft hairs at the nape of Oikawa's neck, before gently tugging him closer again. It was so easy to fall into Oikawa's smile, Hajime couldn't believe he hadn't been doing it his entire life. Oikawa's hand lingered near his jeans again, then slid back up beneath his t-shirt, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. His palm was hot against Hajime’s back; a heavy, comforting weight._ _

__The kiss was unhurried, but messy. Oikawa couldn't seem to stop smiling, which made Hajime grin and pretend to threaten him with violence if he wouldn't stop, but in truth he was so painfully relieved to see Oikawa smile again, Hajime would have put up with almost anything._ _

__They fell into another kiss, as soon as they could keep their faces straight long enough to finish the previous one and pant against each other's lips, breathless and eager. The next was slower, deeper. Hajime slipped his hand under Oikawa's arm and then slid it down his back, moving it to the gentle dip at the base of his spine. He remembered the way Oikawa's back had moved under his hands, the last time they had sex, how stiff and uncomfortable he had felt._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Hajime carefully lifted his injured leg and slid his knee between Oikawa's thighs, moving slowly to give him time to object._ _

__Oikawa broke away from him with a gasp, and Hajime opened his eyes to determine his expression._ _

__"Tooru," he murmured, waiting for Oikawa's dark eyes to meet his. "Just this, alright?"_ _

__Oikawa licked his lips before nodding slowly._ _

__"Is it alright?"_ _

__Again, a short nod. Then, Oikawa smiled at him. "You worry too much, Iwa-chan."_ _

__Hajime rolled his eyes, loving the way it made Oikawa laugh softly. "I worry just enough."_ _

__"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured softly, his voice trailing off as his eyelids lowered, long eyelashes grazing his cheek._ _

__Hajime couldn't stop looking at him. He couldn't stop looking, and wondering how he could _ever_ have thought he could touch Oikawa once, or twice, and have that be it. He couldn't help but wonder how long he had known, deep down inside; how long had it been buried under his fingernails, or stamped on the inside of his skin? How long had he walked around with the knowledge clinging to every strand of hair, threaded through his muscles, making his joints creak._ _

__"Iwa," Oikawa said again, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. He moved his hand to brush the hair off Hajime's forehead. His thumb stroked Hajime's left eyebrow. "What is it?"_ _

__There were too many things to say. Hajime shook his head and pulled Oikawa closer to him. He wanted to kiss him again; he never wanted to stop, but instead he tilted his head and pressed his nose into the corner of Oikawa's jaw, just below his ear, and breathed in the warm, familiar scent of his skin. After a moment, Oikawa relaxed into him, his fingers curling around the side of Hajime's rib cage. In the close atmosphere of the blanket den his skin was a little hot and sticky, making Oikawa's fingertips drag and stutter along his ribs. It was the only thing that made the ticklishness bearable, causing Hajime to tense and twitch rather than full-on shuddering and kicking._ _

__"Is it too much?" Oikawa asked after a few moments. "Are you...uncomfortable?"_ _

__Hajime drew back, flopping his head beside Oikawa's again on the pillow. "No," he said honestly, but the corner of his lip quirked. "Except for you tickling me."_ _

__Oikawa instantly pulled his hand away. "Oh! I'm—”_ _

__"Tooru," Hajime said, his brow crinkling in frustration. "I'm teasing." He pulled his hand out of Oikawa's shirt and reached up to push his hair off his forehead with a sigh. "Sorry. This is still kind of awkward, huh?"_ _

__"Not exactly," Oikawa said. Hajime must have looked skeptical, because he grinned. "I mean, kind of, but only because it's new."_ _

__Hajime touched Oikawa's cheek with his knuckle, tracing his cheekbone gently. "Not totally."_ _

__"Yes, well," Oikawa muttered, flushing. Hajime's stomach rolled pleasantly at the sight. “New enough. We didn't spend a lot of time just kissing when we did this before.”_ _

__“We can do it for as long as you want now,” Hajime murmured, inching across the pillow._ _

__Oikawa reached for him, and let out a soft sigh against Hajime's cheek as they pressed themselves together. They kissed for a long time, hands in each other's hair, or venturing inside t-shirts to feel the muscles shifting under their hot skin. The movie played on unnoticed in the background, and the fairy lights glowed indifferently over their heads._ _

__They were interrupted, finally, by Oikawa's phone ringing. He pulled back with a groan, looking down in surprise as he extracted his thigh from between Hajime's, as though he couldn't work out how it had got there._ _

__“It'll be Auntie,” Hajime said sleepily, letting go of Oikawa reluctantly. A glance towards their feet told him that it had almost gone dark outside since they'd lain down and he idly wondered what the time was._ _

__Oikawa tugged the buzzing phone out of his pocket and gave Hajime a wry smile. “I'd better answer, or she'll think something's wrong.”_ _

__Hajime rolled his eyes. “She'll think you're getting some.”_ _

__Oikawa had already answered with a cheerful, “Mama!”, but he winked at Hajime and mouthed _exactly_. _ _

__“No, Mama,” Oikawa said sweetly, sitting up. His head touched the blankets, dislodging a strand of fairy lights, but he didn't seem to notice. “I only didn't call you because I'm still at Hajime's.”_ _

__Hajime rolled closer and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist, burrowing his face into his hip. Oikawa touched his neck gently and then started to run his fingers through Hajime's hair, stroking it back from his face._ _

__“No, Mama, you know we're not. But, I'd quite like to get back to doing _non _-scandalous things to Iwa-chan if—” He paused for a moment to listen, and then he started to laugh. Hajime listened to the rumble of it in his stomach and clung on despite the shaking. “I know, Mama,” Oikawa said after a minute. “I love you too. Good _night._ ”___ _

____He tossed the phone out into the dark reaches of Hajime's apartment somewhere and sat back against the couch with a sigh. Hajime wondered for a moment if he should move, but Oikawa's fingers were still stroking through his hair slowly, making his whole body feel heavy and content._ _ _ _

____“She's not mad then,” he mumbled after who knew how long._ _ _ _

____“Hm? Oh, you mean Mama. No, she's thrilled.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime tightened his arms around Oikawa's middle and squeezed him hard until he yelped._ _ _ _

____“Iwa-chan!” he squawked, half-laughing. “You'll make me lopsided, you beast!”_ _ _ _

____“Too bad,” Hajime said, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into Oikawa's stomach. “You're stuck with me.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa laughed again, and Hajime smiled into Oikawa's t-shirt._ _ _ _

____“I should go,” Oikawa said a few moments later, resting his hand on Hajime's shoulder. “It's getting late.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime shook his head. “You don't have anywhere to be. Stay a little longer?”_ _ _ _

____With a sigh, Oikawa reached to unwind Hajime's arms from his waist. Hajime's heart sank, but he obediently rolled away to give Oikawa some space. Oikawa started to move, but rather than get up, he simply shuffled down the futon until he had space to lie down again, putting his head next to Hajime's on the pillow._ _ _ _

____“Alright,” he said in a stage whisper. “Just a little longer, but don't tell anyone.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime felt so full and happy he thought he would burst. He reached out and Oikawa took his hand, curling their fingers together with a grin to match Hajime's own._ _ _ _

____For a while they talked in low voices, sharing old jokes and reminiscing about school. They had done enough talking about the last few months to leave the subject well alone. They were here now, together. The rest no longer seemed to matter so much._ _ _ _

____Eventually they were yawning too much to keep talking, both of them struggling to keep their eyes open._ _ _ _

____“I should go,” Oikawa murmured again, sounding unconvinced._ _ _ _

____Hajime tightened his hand around Oikawa's and pressed their foreheads together gently. “Stay.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa squeezed his hand in response. “I’m not going anywhere.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? [Reblog it on tumblr!](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/150864059962/you-smiled-you-smiled-notallballs-notallbees)


End file.
